Extra space in the Asylum
by Allegra Monet
Summary: Various little ficlet-things that involve our boys getting embarrassed and other various things.... Meet Scribble, my eraser! *PART 3 UP!! Attack of the killer Blender Blade* ....Minor Shonen-Ai
1. 1

Extra space in the Asylum  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Weiss(or Schwarz for that matter *pouts* I want CRAWFORD!), Koyasu Takehito does, and I think he'd have a fit  
  
if he read my fics.....*gets mental image of Koyasu reading 'INSANITY in the world of Weiss'* *rolls around on the floor laughing*  
Welcome to another fic by Blue Silhouette in which everybody's favourite assassins get treated unfairly and are made to do really embarrassing stuff. My eraser, Scribble, may come in from time to time for scene changes and light entertainment. Various other characters from other animes may come in too. Just so you know, I don't own them either.  
Aya Fujimiya meets Vegeta Briefs.  
Aya: *glares at Vegeta*  
  
Vegeta: *glares at Aya*  
  
Aya: *glares at Vegeta*  
  
Vegeta: *glares at Aya*  
  
Aya: *glares at Vegeta*  
  
Vegeta: *glares at Aya* You pansy.  
  
Aya: LEAVE MY OCCUPATION OUTTA THIS!!  
  
Vegeta: *is utterly confused* Are you always this stupid?  
  
Aya: Enough! I challenge thee to a duel!  
  
Vegeta: Are you MAD?! I'll blast you into oblivion, before you lay a blow on me!  
  
Aya: *pulls out katana* Nobody insults my cover occupation and gets away with it!  
  
Vegeta: As you wish. *prepares for Final Blast*  
  
Aya: *charges towards Vegeta* SHI-NE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: *blasts away*  
  
Aya: *deflects attack*  
  
~Meanwhile, on the other side of the world in Australia, a rabid koala sleeps~  
  
KABOOM!!!!!!!  
  
Farmer: Well, there's somethin' ya don't see every day.  
  
Farmer's wife: Let's barbeque it! Get the kids! Dinner's here!  
  
~Back to fight scene~  
  
Vegeta and Aya lay on the ground, exhausted.  
  
Aya: Nobody....insults.....my....occupation...and....  
  
Vegeta: And gets away with it. We've been through this before. Don't you ever give up?!  
  
Aya: *rolls onto his stomach* ...I challenge thee to another duel!  
  
Vegeta: Oh? Of what? Wits?  
  
Aya: A thumb war!!!  
  
Vegeta: 0_0.. XD  
*~*~*~*~*~*~END~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Well, that's one down...  
  
Just and idea I came up with in PE. I get the strangest ideas in the weirdest places..  
  
Standard procedure:  
  
Read Review Send cookies.  
  
These are the steps to all-round wellbeing and happiness..CURSE THAT PILATES VIDEO!!!!!!!  
  
*ahem*  
  
Anyhow, please follow the steps above for my happiness!  
  
~Blue Silhouette~ 


	2. 2

Extra space in the Asylum 2  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Weiss(or Schwarz for that matter *pouts* I want CRAWFORD!), Koyasu Takehito does, and I think he'd have a fit  
  
if he read my fics.....*gets mental image of Koyasu reading 'INSANITY in the world of Weiss'* *rolls around on the floor laughing*  
Welcome to another fic by Blue Silhouette in which everybody's favourite assassins get treated unfairly and are made to do really embarrassing stuff. My eraser, Scribble, may come in from time to time for scene changes and light entertainment. Various other characters from other animes may come in too. Just so you know, I don't own them either.  
Crawford's bad hair day.  
Schu: I'll just move away from here and....  
  
Brad: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MYYYYYYYYY HAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!  
  
Nagi: *comes running* What happened? What happened?  
  
Brad: *faces Nagi*  
  
Nagi: O_o  
  
Brad: Nagi, name one thing that's wrong with my hair.  
  
Nagi: *trying not to laugh* N-nothing's wrong with it! It looks...lovely! And.....normal! *runs away*  
  
Brad: -___-;;;; SCHULDIG!!!!!  
  
Schu: *stops midstep* Yes, Braddiekins?  
  
Brad: What did you do to my hair?  
  
Schu: Nothing! *hides tube of peppermint-scented lubricant*  
  
Brad: Oh. Okay! ^_^  
  
~That night~  
  
Schwarz are fighting Weiss  
  
Yohji: Hey, Oracle! Ya done something different with your hair?  
  
Brad: No. Why?  
  
Omi: You smell like peppermint!  
  
Brad: *suddenly remembers Schuldig's lubricant was next to his hair gel...* O_O SCHULDIIIIIIIIIIIIGGG!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO KIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLL YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUU!!!!!!!!!  
  
Schu: *rolling on the ground, laughing* I couldn't resist it! You were sleeping, so I switched the gel with the lubricant! You should have seen your face!!  
  
Brad: *magically gets hold of a golf club* *chases Schu*  
  
~~~~~The next bit had to be censored by Scribble. It involved much maiming and violence. Scribble apologises for any inconvenience.~~~~~  
*~*~*~*~*~*END*~*~*~*~*~*  
..That was even weirder than the first..O_o  
  
Standard procedure:  
  
Read Review Send cookies.  
  
These are the steps to all-round wellbeing and happiness..CURSE THAT PILATES VIDEO!!!!!!!  
  
*ahem*  
  
Anyhow, please follow the steps above for my happiness!  
  
~Blue Silhouette~ 


	3. 3

Extra space in the Asylum  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Weiss(or Schwarz for that matter *pouts* I want CRAWFORD!), Koyasu Takehito does, and I think he'd have a fit if he read my fics.....*gets mental image of Koyasu reading 'INSANITY in the world of Weiss'* *rolls around on the floor laughing*  
Welcome to another fic by Blue Silhouette in which everybody's favourite assassins get treated unfairly and are made to do really embarrassing stuff. My eraser, Scribble, may come in from time to time for scene changes and light entertainment. Various other characters from other animes may come in too. Just so you know, I don't own them either.  
Attack of the killer blender blade.  
~~~Weiss, Schwarz, and the authoress are in the authoress's home country, Australia. Don't ask why.~~~  
Schu: *is helping Blue Silhouette/Hannah and Farfie dismantle a blender*  
  
Farf: *sings*..She is the one named Sailor Moon..  
  
Hannah: Schu, that is the LAST TIME I let Farfie watch Sailor Moon with you!  
  
Schu: *talks telepathically to Farf* Sing the theme from Pokemon instead!  
  
Farf: *takes a deep breath*  
  
Hannah: Thank Kami he's stopped!  
  
Farf: *sings* .Gotta catch em all, POKEMON!  
  
Hannah: SCHULDIG! WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU- YOU ARE SO DEAD!!  
  
Schu: You wanted him to stop singing ithe Sailor Moon theme, so I stopped him! You didn't specify that you wanted him to stop singing altogether!  
  
Hannah: *lunges at Schu* *attaches hands firmly around his throat*  
  
Schu: *telepathically* Nagi! Get her off me!!  
  
Nagi: TICKLE TORTURE!!!!  
  
Hannah: Haha.hee hee... HAAAHAAAHAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! STOP!!!!! ALRIGHT ALREADY!!!!!! I'LL LET GOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nagi: *stops*  
  
Hannah: *falls to the floor* ...ow..  
  
Farf: *is now singing "Spiritualized"*  
  
Schu: *sings with him*  
  
Hannah: *picks up now-detached blender blade* *attempts to throw it at Schu*  
  
Blender Blade: *misses Schu completely* *bounces off wall* *bounces off Farf's knife* *bounces off CD player* *bounces off window* *skims Schu's head* *embeds itself in Crawford's bare foot*  
  
Crawford: *looks down at his foot* GAH! SHIT! What the hell was that?!  
  
Ken: *faints*  
  
Crawford: Damn soft bastard, can't stand the sight of...blood?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! GET IT OUTTA MY FOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hannah: SHUT UP! Sit down while I remove the damn thing!  
  
Blender Blade: *is removed*  
  
Crawford: Hey...It looks like a...BLENDER BLADE?! OKAY, WHO THREW IT?!  
  
Schu and Farf: It was Hannah!  
  
Hannah: Schuldig left me no choice!  
  
Blender Blade: *starts to crawl away*  
  
Nagi: Is that blade CRAWLING?  
  
Schu: Yeah...I think it is. Farfie used the blender to mix his medication with blood, mainly his, and anyone else's he could get his hands on.  
  
Crawford: Oh, great. Now we have an indestructible stainless steel blender blade with a mind of its own! What next?!  
  
Hannah: How do you figure it's got a mind of it's own?  
  
Crawford: It's crawling, isn't it?  
  
Hannah: ...Good answer ^_^;;;;  
  
Blender Blade: *climbs up chair*  
  
Aya: *walks past*  
  
Blender Blade: *jumps onto the unsuspecting Aya's foot*  
  
Aya: *puts his foot down*  
  
Blender blade: *flies through the air* *continues to bounce off various things*  
  
Various voices: "Hey!" "Aah!" "What the hell?!" "Nooo! Not my...Never mind." "Stay away from my computer!" "That was my best shirt!"  
  
Ken: Someone should call the blender blade exterminators or something!  
  
Omi: Do they even HAVE blender blade exterminators in Australia?  
  
Yohji: Probably not. And you know what else they probably don't have? Pocky!  
  
Omi: NO POCKY?! WAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!  
  
Hannah: You'll survive two weeks without pocky...  
  
Yohji: Hannah, I've explained this to you before. There are certain things a man can't live without. Like sex, pocky is one of them.  
  
Hannah: You've managed to get sex from at least one person here, and it wasn't me! :D  
  
Yohji: That was below the belt... NO ONE UNDERSTANDS MEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
Crawford: Someone remind me how we went from talking about blender blades to talking about pocky...  
  
Farf:... I onc tried to mix crushed pocky with my medication in the last blender we had.  
  
Crawford: Thank you for that little "revelation". Next time we get a blender, I'm keeping it away from you!!  
  
Farf: OBSCURE GOD REFERENCE!!!!!! YIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYI!!!!!!!!!!!! *stops short of Crawford* ...No blender? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hannah: *comforts Farf* I'll get you a blender next week.  
  
Farf: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: *rolls eyes*  
  
Ken: *holds up blender blade triumphantly* I GOT IT!  
  
Yohji: *still sulking* Finally your soccer skills have another use!  
  
Ken: *gives Yohji a dirty look* Where do I put it?  
  
Yohji: I could think of a few places, your-  
  
Aya and Crawford: We don't care! Just put it outside!  
  
Ken: But won't it wreak havoc outside, disturbing many people's daily lives?  
  
Schu: It's not our problem once it leaves the house.  
  
Ken: Fine. But it's your fault if it kills innocent people-  
  
Nagi: FOR GOD'S SAKE, IT'S JUST A STUPID BLENDER BLADE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Farf: You *twitch* said *twitch twitch* GOD! *prepares to brutally maim Nagi*  
  
Nagi: SO DID YOU!  
  
Farf: BUT THAT'S DIFFERENT! I'm THE VENGEFUL GRUDGE-HOLDING ONE!!  
  
Hannah: ...I always thought that was Aya.  
  
Aya: . SHI-NE, HANNAH!!!!  
  
Ken: *throws the blender blade out the window*  
  
~~! RANDOM SCREAMING IS HEARD FROM EVEN MORE RANDOM PEOPLE !~~  
~OWARI~  
BLAME THE BLENDER BLADE AND MY INABILITY TO CONCENTRATE DURING ENGLISH LAST YEAR....  
  
Read Review Send Cookies.  
  
SANK YUU!!!  
~Blue Silhouette~ 


End file.
